1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to communications connectors and port modules used with patch panels, and in particular, to multi-cable communications connectors and multi-outlet modules used with patch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, to connect multiple communication cables (e.g., Augmented Category 6 cables) together, multiple male and female connectors are used to create separate communication connections for each cable. Further, even though a port module may include multiple forwardly facing outlets, at the back of the port module, each outlet typically has a plurality of insulation displacement connectors that must be connected individually to the wires of a cable. These prior art methods of effecting multiple cable connections are time consuming and may be expensive to implement. Therefore, a need exists for connectors and port modules configured to implement multiple cable connections in a more efficient manner. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.